Jack of All Trades
by dragonsprit
Summary: After her hook up with Drew and a fight with Eli Clare needs to clear her head so Jack gets Clare to relax what happens when her relaxing afternoon takes an unexpected twist?
1. Landing an unexpected Ace

**Welcome to my first of many shorts for the new year I thought it was time to try a ship I haven't done yet, this little short is a Clare/Jack which I have dubbed Jacklare, which was inspired by Clare going ax throwing and Alli's line to Clare about having a female suitor. **

**Disclaimer**** I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners I only own the plot.**

**Before you read here are some important notes:**

**Clare survived cancer **

**Adam is alive**

**Drew and Bianca are broken up**

**Imogen graduated and never met Jack **

**Clare did hook up with Drew and Eli but she doesn't date either of them and their is no baby **

**A/n this is a scheduled two shot for those of you expecting Three the Hard way due to an unexpected event I have coming up that update will be posted at a date to be announced later**

Chapter1 Landing an Unexpected Ace

Clare was having what had to be the worst day aside from the day she found out she had cancer, Alli was busy with Dallas Adam was busy spending time with Becky and she didn't want to be around Drew after having an argument with him the day before about weather they would be a couple after hooking up at the ho-down.

Drew tried to talk to Clare that night and early today before class and see if what happen between them was just a one time thing or if they were going to try and work towards a relationship.

Drew's attempts were unsuccessful because every reason Drew gave Clare as to why they should be together Clare just rebuffed and respond by saying that she couldn't commit right now and wasn't in the mood to talk any further about the subject when in reality Clare was unsure of what she wanted after all any hope of her and Eli went down the tubes when he ran out of Degrassi like an emotional unstable mad man and if Clare was really being honest with herself a relationship with Drew or Eli had more negatives than positives.

Clare came to the conclusion she need some time to think so she decided to skip last period English and go to the zen garden.

As Clare sat in the garden she thought about what a relationship with both Drew and Eli would be like and after thinking for about half hour the only things that became clear to her were that she couldn't risk another toxic relationship with Eli and a relationship with Drew came with drama she wasn't willing to deal with.

After deciding that she couldn't in good conscience be with Drew or Eli she felt like the right thing to do was tell Drew in person and deal with Eli if and when he came back to see her.

Clare knew Drew had a last period spare which he often spent in the weight room so she headed back into Degrassi to go find him.

As Clare suspected she did find Drew in the weight room working out on the treadmill.

"Drew can we talk?"

Drew stopped the treadmill and walked over to a weight bench with Clare.

"Yeah whats up?"

"First I wanna say I'm sorry for being irrational earlier I should have talked to you instead of snapping at you."

"Its okay Clare I kind of get why you did what you did, it may have taken me a while but I remembered that you and Eli have been through a lot and what happen between us was a spur of the moment type thing."

"I guess that would be one way to put it but after doing some thinking I've come to a decision on us."

Drew was eager to hear what Clare was going to say.

"Okay Clare so where are we?"

"Drew there's no easy way to say this but a relationship between us just wouldn't work I mean you dated my best friend and your brother would feel awkward if we dated and for some reason broke broke up."

As soon as Clare said that Drew was stunned.

"So you're saying what we shared meant nothing and I was just a rebound?"

"Of course not Drew its just there's too many hoops to jump through and too many people would get hurt if we started dating."

"You know what Clare if that's the way you feel I respect that I hope we can be friends after this."

"Of course Drew but promise me no hard feelings."

"Its good Clare I get it."

"Thanks Drew I guess Ill see you around."

"Yeah see ya."

Clare left the weight room half relieved half stressed out, she was now squared away with Drew but still had Eli to deal with which was going to be no picnic, she had made it half way out of Degrassi when she spotted Alli in the hall way.

"Hey Clare you look like you could use some fun come to salsa with Dallas and me."

"No thanks Alli I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh come on Clare it'll be fun." Alli said as she walked outside with Clare who went to her car to grab an extra bottle of water.

"No thanks Ill catch up with you later."

While Clare and Alli were talking Alli noticed Jack walking toward them.

"Hey Clare don't look now but I think that new girl Jack is coming this way I heard her workout group was fun besides I saw her checking you out as we walked out."

"Alli don't say things like that even though Jack maybe a lesbian that doesn't mean she was checking me out and yeah it was fun but also a challenge but I'm beat."

"Okay sorry if what I said was out of line."

"Its all right Alli Ill see you later."

As Alli left Clare headed back to the front of Degrassi and decided to sit down for a bit,a few moments later Jack sat with her.

"Hey you're Clare right?"

"Yeah I was in your workout class today."

"I remember now listen you look like you've had a rough day wanna talk maybe blow off some steam?"

"Yeah after what Drew and Eli put me through I could use a release."

"Okay so the root of your trouble is guys what else is new?."

"What do mean?"

"I mean guys are stressful and just don't get us sometimes that's why I go for the more understanding of the sexes that doesn't bother you does it?"

"Of course not."

"Well if you want to get your mind off of guys for a bit I have just the thing."

At this point Ill try anything."

"Great follow me to the back woods."

Clare followed Jack to the backwoods where Clare was amazed to see girls throwing axes at targets.

"Wow everyone is so relaxed here."

"Yeah a group of us come back here every now and than to relieve stress and just hang loose its kind of our no guys time if you want I could teach you."

"I don't know is it safe?"

"Sure it is I have a prop ax you can learn with."

Alright Ill give it a try."

Clare picked up the ax and flung it at the target imagining Eli's face.

"Great shot now try it with the real thing."

Clare walked over to a bag of axes and picked one up while Jack set up another target.

"Now just do what you did with the prop ax Clare."

Clare again imagined Eli's face on the target and launched the ax getting a dead center hit.

"Great job Clare you're a natural."

Thanks Jack you're a great teacher."

After a few more rounds of ax throwing Clare and Jack sat by a tree and had some sodas.

"So Clare I was thinking if you're not doing anything maybe you want to come over and watch a couple movies?"

"Sure Jack that would be nice."

"Cool Ill go put these back and we can head to my place its not too far from here."

Jack packed up the axes and headed to her car with Clare.

The ride to Jacks was spent listening to the radio Jack put on pop music just to play it safe with Clare as not to scare her.

Twenty minutes later Jack and Clare pulled up to modest home painted in simple lite blue.

Jack parked her car and opened her door Clare was taken by all the art work and military related pictures that adorned the walls.

"Nice place Jack."

"Thanks my dads in the army so we moved around a lot just hang here a sec I'm going to drop my stuff upstairs Ill be back."

"Take your time Jack."

Jack went dropped her stuff in her room while Clare admired a few trophies that adorned the living room taking an interest Jacks triathlon trophies.

Clare was amazed at how athletic Jack was.

A few moments later Jack emerged wearing a pair of blue sweats.

Clare I have a few movies you can pick from the shelf under the TV."

Clare ironically chose a mobster movie that they both thought was cool.

Jack was surprised by Clare's choice in movie but let it be as continued to read the girl.

"Clare I'm surprised to picked a mobster movie."

"I wanted to think outside the box I'm tiered of just being known as smart bookworm Clare."

"Well I guess I get that do you mind telling me whats up with you and Drew."

"Sure I was dating Eli and we hit a rough patch and I ended up hooking up with Drew and Eli caught us and flipped he ended up storming out of school and not talking to me, Drew asked me today if we were more than just a hook up but I decided against it after I realized it would be drama and I don't think Eli and me are a good mix now".

"If you ask me I think Eli is a toxic for you I overheard your friends Jenna and Alli talking about Eli a few days ago and the way they made it sound he suffocated you."

"Well I wouldn't say that I'd call our relationship intense."

"Okay well what have your other relationships been like?"

"Well I dated a guy KC in grade nine until he cheated Eli in grade ten til that blew up and Jake in grade 11 but he turned into my step brother when my mom re married last year and just before the beginning of this year I was with Eli again but you see how that turned out".

Jack was amazed at that Clare had been through the relationship wringer in her time at degrassi.

"Clare from what I've heard about Eli it sounds like he doesn't really appreciate you if he would just flip on you hell he borderline disrespects you."

Clare didn't believe how much Jack was able to understand her situation without her saying much.

"Wow Jack you're the first person whose gotten me in while."

"What can I say I just get people and I've learned to read people and situations."

Clare didn't know what it was but being around Jack provided a sense of calm she hadn't felt in a while even dating back to when when things were going good with her and Eli.

"Clare you wanna stay for dinner I could order out for us."

Clare checked her phone and realized that Jake sent her a text saying that Helen and Glen wouldn't be home til late they were going to a business dinner for Glen's contracting business.

"Yeah Ill stay for dinner."

"Cool Ill even drive you home if you need it."

"Thanks Jack."

"How do you feel about sushi?"

"Ill try anything once."

"Cool Ill order it with some iced tea and white rice".

After Jack placed the order she returned to the living room and sat next to Clare on the couch.

"The food will be here in fifteen mind if we talk a bit instead of tossing in another movie?"

"Sure Jack."

"You said earlier dating both Drew and Eli came with drama tell me if dating Drew would create issues with Adam and dating Eli is just toxic have you ever thought of dating a girl?"

Clare was shocked at the question for the first time in a while she didn't know what to do she had never thought of dating a girl but had seen how Fiona and Imogen had come together and been good for each other but why would Jack ask that was she hitting on her?"

Clare decided to play it by ear and see where Jack was going before deciding on her next move all of a sudden she heard Jack call out to her.

"Clare."

"Sorry Jack you say something?"

"Yeah I asked if you had ever given any thought to dating a girl?"

"Well to be honest no why?"

"Just asking listen I'm going to step outside for a sec I need some air."

"Okay."

Jack went to the backyard and tried to pull herself together."

"Come on Jack keep it together you can't go after a straight girl." Jack mused to herself as she took a deep breath in.

Even though Jack was a nervous wreck there was a small part of Jack that wanted to try her luck with Clare maybe she could take a shot.

"After some internal debate Jack decided to play it cool and take a shot musing to herself that she needed to take the risk.

When Jack returned she found Clare by the door with the delivery guy.

"How much do I owe you?"

"$10.25 miss."

Jack went to her purse paid the delivery man accepted the food and closed the door.

"Come on Clare Ill set us up."

Clare followed Jack back to the couch as she pulled the two orders of sushi along with the rice and chopsticks.

The girls ate in silence as Jack kept stealing glances at Clare which didn't go unnoticed by Clare, after they finished eating Clare offered to clean up as she continued to notice that Jack kept glancing up like she wanted to say something and had something on her mind Clare had a clue to what it was didn't want to risk being wrong and offending Jack after the evening they had together.

After cleaning up Clare checked her phone and realized she should start heading home.

"Listen Jack thanks for the food but I need to get home now before my mom flips".

"Ill drive you its no big it'll be better than sitting alone waiting for my mom to get home."

"You sure Jack?"

"Its no trouble at all I swear Ill get my coat."

"Thanks Jack." Clare said as she made her way to Jack's car.

A few moments later Jack made her way outside having decided that before Clare left her car she would take a chance and ask her out.

Jack got in the car turned on the radio and set the station to rock music.

"I hope you don't mind the rock music Clare."

"Not at all I'm used to it Adam even got me to listen to Dead Hand so its cool."

The whole ride to Clare's went by smoothly with Clare and Jack even doing a duet to a Dead Hand track as they pulled up to Clare's.

Once they pulled up Clare noticed that the lights were on but Jake was the only one home.

"Well thanks for dinner and the fun afternoon Jack." Clare said as she was about to exit the car.

"Clare wait."

"Whats up Jack?"

"Clare I have something I need to tell you."

"Whats that Jack?"

"Well hanging out with you today and listening to the stuff you've been through with your past relationships and I felt like those didn't work out for you because you were either misunderstood or in Eli's case disrespected and I feel like you deserve so much more."

Clare was stunned at what she was hearing she couldn't believe her hunch as just about right.

"Jack what are you saying?"

"I'm saying after hearing all the stuff you've been through and spending the afternoon with you I think I could do better if you allowed me to show you a good time."

Clare didn't know what to say she put together that Jack might like her but never thought Jack would actually ask her out, she took a moment to consider Jack's offer.

"_Maybe Jack could show me a good time after what the Eli and Drew situation got me maybe one date wouldn't hurt after all Jack is different I could use different."_ Clare mused to herself before coming to a decision.

"Jack I've thought it over and I've decided that Ill accept your offer of a date."

Jack couldn't believe it she had actually gotten Clare Edwards to agree to date she was over the moon but didn't show it.

"Great Clare Ill pick you up tomorrow night wear something nice."

"Alright Jack Ill see you around."

"Thanks Clare."

Jack and Clare shared a hug after which Clare left car and went home.

Once Clare saw Jack pull away she thought to herself "I'm in for quite a ride."

I will try to post chapter 2 of this story next Tuesday 1/20 as always check the website for most current info.


	2. Cashing Out

**I had to shuffle some updates around due to personal issues, long stories will resume this week for sure. **

**Don't forget to check out the Degrassi Saviors website for update schedules and other info. **

Chapter2 Cashing Out

Clare woke up feeling a million times better than what she did a couple nights ago her time with Jack had given her a sense of relief she hadn't felt in a while and she was thankful for that, she was also looking forward to going out with Jack after the time they shared last night Clare couldn't remember the last time she was this overjoyed for a date, it was a feeling that she wished she could bottle and keep forever.

Clare got up from bed and picked out her outfit for the day, she settled on a long sleeve red shirt with black jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

After looking at the outfit on her bed she decided she wanted to add a little more edge to the look and cut slits into the sleeves of her shirt.

After making the alterations Clare took a warm shower got dressed and headed to the living room.

Once she was downstairs she took one look in the mirror by the basement and decided she was still missing something so she ran back upstairs and grabbed her silver stud earrings she had gotten from her grandmother a couple of years ago but never wore she debated also putting on her gold necklace but decided to save it for another time.

Once she finally made her way to the kitchen she noticed Helen was sitting alone at the table eating a sandwich.

"Morning Clare you look happy today whats going on?"

Clare knew she couldn't lie to her mother and she was going to have to face the music if she wanted her date with Jack to go off without any setbacks although that wasn't going to be easy knowing how Helen would likely react to Clare going a date with a girl.

Clare walked over grabbed a muffin from the table and sat by Helen.

"Mom before I tell you the reason for my mood I'm letting you know now this was unexpected but it was my decision."

"Okay Clare as long as its nothing extreme Ill be fine."

"Well mom after the ho-down dance I hooked up with Drew and Eli found out which resulted in him going crazy and Drew wanting a relationship which after talking to him I turned down and used the time to gather my thoughts outside and later that afternoon I met a new girl named Jack we ended up hanging out and I spent the afternoon at her place which led to us talking and getting to know each other well enough that she asked me out on a date and I accepted".

Helen was shocked at the news she had just heard not only had her daughter had sex in school but was now planning a date with a girl.

"Clare I will not allow you to date a girl it goes against everything I've ever taught you it wont happen." Helen yelled.

"Come on mom don't pull that with me or do I need to bring up how I caught you with Glen besides Jack gets me and I feel like if I did date her exclusively which I haven't decided on yet she'll be easier to deal with than Eli was."

"Clare but what will the people at church say if they get wind of this have you thought of the impact your relationship will have on our public image?"

"Mom for once don't pay attention to what other people think worry about us if people don't like whats going on we can always find another church just let me do this, besides as a parent don't you want me to be happy?"

"Yes I do Clare but this will affect you in ways you don't understand not everyone is tolerant of same sex relationships."

"I don't give a shit if anyone is tolerant I just want to know that my mother will support my decision if I decide to date Jack on a long term basis."

After thinking it over for a few moments Helen decided what she was going to do.

"Clare after listening to you I've decided that as a parent it is my job to support you in whatever you decide in addition to accepting the decisions you make so if you do end up dating this girl Ill try and be supportive but it will take time."

"That's all I ask mom besides you raised me to think for myself this feels right thank you."

Clare hugged Helen finished her breakfast gathered her stuff and headed for school knowing that her mother although with hesitation accepted her going on a date with Jack.

Clare headed made a quick stop at the Dot before heading to Degrassi where she surprisingly ran into Jack.

"Jack." Clare called as she walked up to the counter.

"Hey Clare whats up?"

Just stopping in for a coffee."

"Alright what are you drinking Ill get it my treat."

"You sure Jack I don't want to impose."

"Clare its nothing Ill get it."

"Thanks Ill have a mocha iced latte extra whip".

"Alright grab us a table Ill bring it over."

"Thanks Jack."

Once Jack came by with their drinks Jack glanced at Clare's outfit and smiled.

"Thanks Jack." Clare said accepting her drink from Jack.

"So Jack why don't we start walking so we don't get caught up in the AM rush."

"No problem Clare we can drive the rest of the way I have my car outside".

"Alright lead the way Jack."

The duo walked out of the Dot coffees in hand.

Once the girls made it to Degrassi Jack parked the car in the back lot while Clare sipped her coffee.

"Clare do you think we could have lunch together?"

"Sure Jack no problem."

"Well we still have a bit of time before class you could hang out with me for a bit."

"Cool you sure your friends wont mind?"

"My friends are cool don't worry."

Clare and Jack walked over to the front of Degrassi where Adam Alli and Jenna were all talking.

Alli was the first to notice Clare's arrival.

"Hey Clare whats up?"

"Hey Alli you remember Jack right?"

"Yeah nice to meet you Jack." Alli said extending her hand.

"Nice to met you Alli."

Clare introduced Jack to Jenna and Adam and the five of them spent the ten minutes before class getting to know each other.

Once the bell finally rang the group headed inside.

"Clare I've got history first Ill see you at lunch."

"Alright Ill catch up with you then Jack."

Once Jack was out of site Clare joined Alli in class.

Clare took her normal seat next to Alli in English and unpacked her stuff luckily for her Ms Dawes wasn't in the room yet so she could relax or so she thought.

"Clare can we talk for a sec?"

"Yeah Alli whats up?"

"Whats the deal with you and Jack all of a sudden?"

"Well Alli if you must know after you left yesterday afternoon I went ax throwing in the backwoods with Jack and after wards I spent some time at her house for dinner and we got to talking." Clare replied hoping that she wouldn't have to tell Alli about her date just yet.

"Clare you're leaving something out I know it now spill it I'm your best friend for god sake."

"Clare looked back at the door and luckily Ms Dawes happen to walk in.

"Ill tell you later now drop it."

Alli relented as class had started already.

All through class Clare was trying to concentrate but was failing no matter how hard she tried the only thing keeping her attention was Jack and it sort of scared could she be falling for Jack already?

Clare spent her English class zoned out only being snapped out of her daydreams by the tandem sound of the bell and Alli calling her name.

"Clare did you hear me we gotta go that was the bell."

"Sorry Alli I must have zoned out."

"Yeah I see that now lets move we have Chem next and try not to be a total space out during lab please."

"No problem Alli."

Once Clare and Alli walked out of English Alli thought it would be the perfect time to ask Clare about her sudden fondness for a certain indie girl.

"Clare so whats with you and Jack all of a sudden?"

"There's nothing going on with Jack and I we just spent time ax throwing and watching movies yesterday."

"Clare I've known you long enough to know when you're hiding something now spill I'm your best friend for god sake."

"Fine but you can't make a big deal out of this."

"Clare you should know me by now you can trust me."

"Fine Alli after ax throwing with Jack she invited me to her place to watch movies I ended up staying for dinner with her we got to talking and getting to know each other better I told her about my past relationships including Eli and Drew one thing led to another and before she dropped me off at home she offered to take me out on a date."

After hearing Clare's last sentence Alli pulled Clare across the hall into the girls washroom.

"Alli what the hell?"

"I thought I heard you say Jack asked you out on a date."

"That's because you did hear that."

"So I'm assuming you turned her down?"

"No actually I didn't shes picking me up tonight."

"Clare what are you doing stringing Jack along?"

"Relax Alli I'm not stringing her along because I agreed to one date there are no strings."

"Okay but what happens if she asks for a second date?"

"Depending on how this one goes I may take the second date who knows maybe the reason why my relationships end badly is because I don't think out of the box."

"So what if it does goes right will you date her long term?"

"I guess so who knows Jack and I could be something great together."

"Clare do you hear yourself right now?"

"I did Alli and if I feel something with Jack I'm going to explore it and if the next thing out of your mouth is going to be about being teased or labeled I don't want to hear it if I end up dating Jack and get labeled bisexual so be it, and if you wont support me than you and I are done as friends." Clare affirmed.

"Relax Clare if you do end up dating Jack and she makes you happy Ill support you, as your best friend I have your back all the way."

Thanks Alli that means a lot now lets get to class."

The two periods before lunch were uneventful for Clare luckily she was able to keep her mind on her work for those two classes but when the bell rang for lunch Clare gathered her things and headed for the door an action that didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

Once Clare Alli Jenna Connor and Adam were out of class Clare thought she would go get Jack from class and have them spend lunch together.

"Well guys its lunch time what do you guys say to skipping the cafe and grabbing burgers at the Dot?" Adam asked.

"Sounds good Adam just let me go get Jack we'll meet you guys outside." Clare said as she ran into the art wing to get Jack.

As soon as Clare was out of earshot Adam decided to ask about Clare's behavior.

"Hey anyone know why Clare has been so stuck to Jack?"

"It has to do with her spending time with Jack yesterday after school Adam I guess they just hit it off." Alli said hoping they would drop the subject as the group walked outside.

A few moments later Clare and Jack joined the rest of the group as they headed or the Dot.

Clare made sure to keep all of her actions platonic until later when she would be alone with Jack.

The group made their way to the Dot and just before they were about to enter they ran into Eli who stopped them at the door.

"Clare funny running into you here I see you don't have the idiot with you."

"Eli what do you want I'm busy?"

"I just wanted to tell you I forgive you for cheating on me with that ape Drew and Ill take you back so come be with me where you belong."

Clare was stunned at what she had just heard as Eli grabbed her wrist.

"Eli what are you doing?"

I'm taking you with me you're my girlfriend after all."

"Eli stop you're hurting me." Clare said as she tried to free herself from Eli's grip it was at this point Jack decided to do something.

"Hey asshole the girl said leave her alone." Jack yelled as she manged to break Eli's grip on Clare's arm.

"Who the hell are you?" Eli growled as Jack stepped in front of Clare and into Eli's face.

"I'm the person whose going to knock you into next week if you don't get out of here and leave Clare alone.

"Oh yeah like I'm scared of some pop princess reject now if you wouldn't mind moving so I could take my girlfriend with me."

"Touch her and I end you you soulless asshole."

"I'd like to see you try." Eli said as he pushed passed Jack knocking her down and grabbing Clare's arm again.

When Jack got herself off the ground she headed right for Eli separating him from Clare and punching Eli square in the face.

"You listen here asshole Clare doesn't need a prick like you in her life its over between the two so if you're smart you'll leave Clare alone and never bother her again." Jack said as Eli worked his way back to his feet.

Eli saw the fire in Jack's eyes and backed away.

"Fine you want her you can have her she's a no good whore anyway."

After that remark Clare lost it and ran towards Eli knocking him down falling on top of him and punching him in the face a few of the shots landed flush causing Eli to suffer several facial cuts Jack saw the damage Clare was doing to Eli she tried to pull her off her off.

"Clare stop!." Jack yelled as Clare had her hands around Eli's neck ready to bash his head into the pavement as Jenna Alli and Adam looked on in horror.

Just as Clare was about to bash Eli's head into the pavement Jack whispered something in Clare's ear that caused her to let Eli go and crumble into Jacks arms.

Adam Jenna and Alli were stunned at what they had witnessed Clare went from almost causing Eli serious harm to letting him go and finding a home in Jacks arms.

"That bitch is crazy I should have her arrested and committed." Eli growled.

"Eli you're lucky I saved you or else they'd be scrapping you off the sidewalk right now."

"Whatever I'm out of here later psycho."

Eli rushed off while Jack comforted Clare and led the rest of the group inside.

"Guys Ill order fries and wings for us."

"Jack could you order me a double chocolate shake."

"You got it Clare."

The rest of group was stunned to see how Clare and Jack connected and decided to ask about it.

"Clare I know you're upset right now but we're all wondering what Jack said to you outside before you almost splattered Eli's brains all over the sidewalk?" Alli asked.

"Honestly Alli that's between Jack and I but since you're close friends Ill tell you but not a word of this beyond this table."

"Fine Clare you can trust us." Alli replied.

Jack told me I wouldn't have to worry about Eli again I was safe with her and that just made me feel safe and loved its like she understood my pain and that's why tonight I'm going on date with her in hopes of her asking me to be her girlfriend." Clare said the last word in hushed tone luckily Jack was preoccupied with the server to hear anything.

When Jack came back the group enjoyed their food and making small talk while putting the whole fiasco of Eli behind them after which they settled the bill and left.

"Well we'll see you guys later we're headed to Adam's to work on a project." Jenna said as the group separated.

"Clare I was thinking I drop you off at home and later tonight for our date I take you to have dinner at the pier sound good?"

"That would be great Jack."

Jack and Clare walked back to Degrassi to pick up Jacks car.

Once the couple picked up the car they rode with nothing but the gentle sound the radio playing neither girl knew it at the time but they were but they were both wishing they could skip tonight's date and become an official couple but in the back of their minds they knew that wasn't what was best.

Once Jack made it to Clare's they hugged and Jack rode back to Degrassi.

Clare went into her house and since there was no one home she had time to pick out an outfit for her date with Jack and relax.

After going through her closet Clare settled on an ice blue dress and a pair open white heels.

After Clare chose her outfit she decided to relax with a few movies on the couch.

Four hours later Clare took a quick shower and changed when she came back to the living room she found Helen and Glen watching TV.

"Clare you look lovely I've decided you don't have a curfew tonight but check in on your way home."

"No problem mom and thanks Ill just hang out here until Jack calls."

Luckily Jack pulled up half hour later, what Clare wasn't expecting was Jack to come to the door.

Helen answered the door.

"You must be Jack."

Yes mam Ill take care of Clare."

"Thank you Jack and even though you are younger than Clare since you are taking her out tonight I still expect you to treat Clare with respect."

"Thank you Mrs Martin Ill take good care of Clare tonight."

"Clare your date is here."

Clare acknowledged Jack with a hug and the duo left the Martin home.

"Clare you look beautiful."

"Thanks Jack you look great too."

Jack opened Clare's door and settled her before going to the drivers side.

"Such a gentle-woman move Jack thanks."

What can I say someone like you deserves to be treated like a queen."

Clare blushed as Jack made her way to the driver seat.

Once Jack was settled they began their drive to the pier.

"Clare I hope you like seafood my uncles restaurant makes the best shrimp and lobster in town."

"I could go for some seafood tonight, by the way I never thank you for saving me back at the Dot."

"No need like I told you before I'd do anything for you."

"Thanks Jack that means a lot."

"Lets listen to some music we have a bit of a ride to the pier."

The duo spent the next hour singing along with the radio and when Jack pulled into the parking lot Clare was amazed Jack brought to a spot where she could overlook the Toronto skyline.

"Come Clare m uncle is expecting us."

Jack and Clare walked on into the restaurant where a fair skinned man with graying hair greeted the girls.

"Jack you made it."

"Hi uncle Sam this is my friend Clare is our table ready?"

"Yes Jack you both have a skyline table up on the roof top like you requested."

"Thanks uncle you mind putting in two lobster platters extra shrimp."

"Anything for you Jackie J go on up."

"Thanks uncle."

Jack led Clare up a winding staircase to an outdoor table overlooking the Toronto skyline.

"Jack this view is amazing thank again for this."

"Clare for the last time its nothing you're worth it."

"Jack before our food comes I want to ask you something".

"Shoot Clare."

"Do you see us going anywhere after this?"

Jack was thrown for a loop she wasn't expecting Clare to be so forward she took a moment to compose herself.

"You want comfort or truth?"

"Truth please."

"Well honestly if you ask me for the truth I would say I see us really being something special."

"Well I guess that makes this easier to do."

"Clare got up and walked over to Jack.

"Clare what are you doing?"

"This."

Clare proceeded to abduct Jacks lips into a passion filled kiss.

"Wow that was amazing." Jack said as she recovered from shock.

"I'm just shocked you did that."

"It just happened I'm sorry."

"Don't be I liked it."

"So I guess we're together now."

"Pretty much Clare I say after a kiss like that it'd be hard to deny."

The newly minted couples food arrived shortly after their kiss and enjoyed the food and view.

An hour later Clare and Jack walked out of the restaurant enjoying the bliss they created.

"Thanks for tonight Jack it was amazing."

"Anything for you baby."

Once Jack pulled up to the Martin home Clare didn't want to leave Jack.

"Well you're home angel."

"Actually Jack after tonight I feel like home is wherever you are."Clare said looking lovingly into Jacks eyes.

The couple shared another deep kiss as Clare thought to herself

"_I've finally found someone who will cherish me thank you Eli."_

A/n **Thanks for reading this small story I do have a longer Jack Clare story planned for later **

**Thanks for the support. **


End file.
